1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method for molding a printed circuit board assembly by applying a resin to the printed circuit board assembly equipped with a connector for electrical connection to an external connection element in order to expose an electrode terminal of the connector, so that the assembly can be freely connected to the external connection element and disconnected from the same even when the assembly is thoroughly molded by double-sided molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer demand for electronic goods with reduced thickness is on the rise. In general, in order to reduce the thickness of an electronic apparatus, it is necessary to decrease a thickness of a printed circuit board (PCB) and an assembly thereof (PBA) installed inside the apparatus.
That is, a thin PCB should be used and any technique capable of reducing the thickness of any of the components mounted on the thin PCB will prove useful in furtherance of this goal.
Given these conditions, PCBs made of silicon or glass materials are currently being developed as replacements for conventional polymer based PCBs. However, for an apparatus employing such a PCB, the PCB is liable to be broken by external loads caused by falling and/or impact.
Accordingly, in order to prevent such PCB failure, a PCB molding process using epoxy resin after electronic components are mounted on the PCB is employed.
However, since an exposed terminal is required to electrically connect the molded PCB to an external circuit, a portion of the molded PCB, at which a connector to be linked to the external circuit is provided, is generally excluded from molding. This is because, if the entirety of a PBA equipped with a connector is subjected to molding, a resin material penetrates into the connector and the connector will be prevented from being coupled to an external connection element.